


[Podfic] Bedtime Stories

by oohshinyfangirl



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 10:46:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oohshinyfangirl/pseuds/oohshinyfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darren is sleepy. Really, really sleepy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Bedtime Stories

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bedtime Stories](https://archiveofourown.org/works/598202) by [dizzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy/pseuds/dizzy). 



>  Thanks so much to [alittledizzy](http://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy) for allowing me to record this; I love this Chris and Darren!

[Bedtime Stories](http://oohshinyfangirl.livejournal.com/9663.html)  
Rating: PG-13  


Length: 00:12:20  
Download: [MP3|11.3MB](http://www.mediafire.com/?ge7ve2g5e73g1l3)  
Crossposted: [gleepodfic](http://gleepodfic.livejournal.com/15505.html), [kurt_blaine](http://kurt-blaine.livejournal.com/3500435.html), [amplificathon](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com/1318638.html)  



End file.
